


Every little thing that you do...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ponders recent events and realises something important...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every little thing that you do...

Title: Every little thing that you do...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: set after From out of the rain, s2  
Summary: Jack ponders recent events and realises something important... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; they belong to RTD and the BBC even if they don’t know how to look after them properly. I also don’t own the song which inspired this little offering! [there are 3 lovely vids to go with this – 2 Janto, 1 Adommy thanks to the creators of these gorgeous visual delights]  [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMbajrYX5S8&feature=youtube_gdata_player](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMbajrYX5S8&feature=youtube_gdata_player) Lonestar [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPn7YFWiqJE&feature=plcp](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPn7YFWiqJE&feature=plcp)  Bryan Adams [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZOyx2d_b9c&feature=youtube_gdata_player](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZOyx2d_b9c&feature=youtube_gdata_player) [Adommy]

Hope you enjoy...  
  
X-posted here, there and everywhere - apologies to those getting this multiple times

A/N This is for dancerjb [](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantosdreamer46**](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/)   happy birthday bb have a fab day :D

**Every little thing that you do...**

  
  


The look in Ianto’s eyes when the boy had gasped his last breath back into his tiny body and burst back into life had the reverse effect on his Captain – it took his breath away; the teary emotion from the Welshman shone like a beacon and Jack found himself floored like a smack to the head... _every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me..._

Dragging his gaze away, he grinned down at the young boy in his arms, “Welcome back!” The boy’s smile had him choking back his own tears and he sought Ianto’s eyes once more... _is almost more than I can take..._

The drive back to the Hub was both swift and heavy with silence as each replayed recent events in their own heads... Ianto was out of the SUV and halfway to the kitchen before Jack had even turned off the engine, his hand reaching out helplessly towards the retreating back...

He looked longingly at the closed kitchen door, a low sigh escaping as he drove his hands deep into his pockets. After briefing the others he sent them home and slumped into his chair in his office to glare moodily at the ceiling.

His mug landed on his desk, the steaming aromatic contents dragging him from his melancholy musings and he looked up into the concerned gaze of his Welshman.

“You okay, cariad?”

Jack shrugged, nodded and attempted a grin “Always!” He reached for his mug, a tiny gasp dropping unbidden as Ianto’s hand intercepted his and those cobalt blue eyes burned deep into his own blue grey depths.

“The truth, Jack...”

Shoulders sagging, Jack bit back the choked sob threatening just below the surface “ _we only saved one...just one...”_ he dragged in a breath “ _and it’s my fault he’s an orphan...I knew what they were...”_ the sob finally burst through his fragile facade and he tugged Ianto onto his lap, burying his face into the Welshman’s neck as he continued, his words muffled against the other man’s skin. “I should’ve stopped them sooner...should’ve known what they’d do...all those people are dead because of me...”

“No! It’s not your fault...” Ianto’s arms tightened convulsively around his trembling Captain as he whispered gentle words of reassurance into his ear, punctuating each one with soft kisses until the older man stopped shaking. Tipping Jack’s face up, he brushed the tear tracks away with his thumbs and kissed him tenderly, tongue flicking lightly against his lips, swirling determinedly around the contours of his Captain’s mouth as he was granted entry.

Jack leant into the warmth of Ianto’s body and gave himself to the pleasures of the Welshman’s kisses, losing himself in the taste and sensation of everything that was _Ianto... baby when you touch me..._

Coming up for oxygen replenishment long sweet minutes later, lips deliciously pink and kiss swollen, Ianto slid off Jack’s lap and entwined their fingers, leading him to the hole in the floor and down into Jack’s bunker. Once there, he pressed him up against the ladder to kiss him into oblivion, progressive sweeps of his tongue claiming every inch of his Captain’s mouth as bodies tingled into life, blood supplies rerouting to swell impressively as they strained against the restrictive confines of their trousers...

Elegant Welsh hands slid the heavy 1940’s wool from Jack’s shoulders, moving purposefully to his braces and then unbuttoning his shirt, lips following the contours of the immortal’s face to cover his skin with tender kisses... _I can feel how much you love me..._

Ianto tugged the t-shirt up over Jack’s head and dropped it to the floor, his hands tracing the curve of his Captain’s shoulders, down his muscular arms and back up before spreading his fingers to cover as much of the older man’s smooth chest as possible, low guttural moans dropping from between Jack’s lips as he thrust his head back against the ladder, arousal digging into the Welshman’s thigh... _and it just blows me away..._

Those hands made swift work of Jack’s belt, button and zip, crouching down to undo his boots and remove both socks and boots before tugging his trousers and tight white jersey boxers down, lifting one foot after the other to kick them away and leave his Captain naked...

Jack reached towards Ianto’s clothes, the young man shaking his head as he gently batted the outstretched hands aside, instead guiding them up to tangle in his hair as he captured the older man’s lips once more. As Jack threaded his fingers through the Welshman’s hair and their kisses became hot and wet, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips, Ianto removed his own clothes. Turning Jack to face the ladder, he peppered his back with more kisses as he prepared him gently, before slowly pressing in to join their bodies as one...

Clinging to the ladder with one hand and reaching the other behind him to hang on to Ianto’s hip as the Welshman moved with deliberate, controlled thrusts, drawing out the pleasure as long as possible, Jack closed his eyes and surrendered himself completely to Ianto’s control; his focus narrowed to the heat of Ianto’s mouth on his skin and the simply fucking fantastic feeling as he made love to him... _I have never been this close to anyone or anything..._

Ianto pressed closer, their bodies touching from head to foot, whispering words of love and nonsense into his Captain’s ear, hot breath against his flesh and the terrors of the night travellers receded until all Jack could think of was the rapidly building waves of exquisite pleasure, starting in his toes and spreading out, igniting tiny fires in every nerve ending...Ianto surrounded him, filling his senses... _I can hear your thoughts...I can see your dreams..._ and he exploded in blissful release...

Thrusting through Jack’s orgasm, Ianto followed moments later as the delicious sensation of the other man contracting around him tipped him over the edge and they slumped limply against the ladder, panting hard.

As the warmth of the afterglow spread through them, Ianto turned Jack back to face him, pressing their mouths together in a tender kiss as he wrapped him into his arms. Finally coming up for air, the Welshman linked their fingers once more and led them to Jack’s tiny bunk, urging the older man under the covers before snuggling up beside him, limbs entwined, lips barely a breath apart.

“Now sleep...” Ianto kissed him lightly, his eyes fluttering shut. Jack smiled and closed his eyes obediently; Ianto always knew when to take charge...knew how to draw out the vulnerabilities, give them a thorough airing and then carefully piece his Captain back together to once again bear the lead weight of responsibilities that came with protecting the world against aliens...yes, Ianto knew him, and only Ianto got to see him as _Jack –_ the man behind the hero coat _..._ _I don’t know how you do what you do..._

Jack snuggled closer into the circle of his Welshman’s arms as Ianto’s breathing evened out and the young man slipped into sated sleep... Warm, secure and comfortably drowsy, Jack’s mind drifted, turning over the changes in his life in the past months...Ianto had begun to spend all his free time with Jack at the hub, the pair occasionally going to the Welshman’s flat for a rare evening off...that bold move at Gwen’s wedding – claiming the Captain as _his..._

Jack grinned in the dark, a warmth sweeping through his body as he suddenly realised that all his favourite moments seemed to feature the same thing... _Ianto..._ that first coffee of the day, just the two of them – invariably only half dressed and somehow, the sight of Ianto drinking coffee partially attired in socks, boxers and half-buttoned shirt was an incredible turn on so they ended up in a passionate clinch which resulted in a delightfully crumpled Welshman and pink, kiss swollen lips...another turn on... His breath hitched as it hit him... _I’m so in love with you..._ the second shock was that this wasn’t new...if he was honest, he’d loved this beautiful man for a very long time...his heart beat faster as memory after memory rolled through his mind... _It just keeps getting better..._

Life was better with Ianto – for the first time in living memory he wasn’t alone and he cursed all the wasted time locking his heart away, determined not to let anyone in so he could avoid the pain of loss when they grew old and died, leaving him to go on his endless path alone again...

Hard on the heels of that came the final revelation that this time _it didn’t matter...I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side..._ Ianto was worth the inevitable heartbreak – he knew the Welshman would live on in his heart...f _orever and ever..._

His head was filled with precious images....sharing chips as they leant over the railings watching the sun sinking into the sea at the end of a summer’s day, that blazing look in his Welshman’s eyes as Jack sucked his fingers clean after forgetting to pick up any napkins [again], that _just-for-Jack_ smile as he handed over a mug of aromatic coffee magic, that telltale tingle as their hands brushed and the mug changed ownership...stolen moments and secret kisses in the kitchen, the archives, Jack’s office... _every little thing that you do..._

Ianto cleaning the SUV after a muddy incursion across the Wetland’s reserve, that gorgeous body encased in practical black industrial cotton boiler-suit, sleeves rolled to his elbows... Jack’s blood supply surged south... _Baby I’m amazed by you..._

He pressed his lips against the warm fragrant body, immersing himself in everything _Ianto...the smell of your skin..._ He moaned softly remembering their first real kiss in the kitchen after sharing a chocolate brownie – Ianto’s chocolate brownie! The Welshman had trembled as his lips pressed hesitantly against Jack’s, tentative flicks of tongue leading to an enthusiastic exploration of each other’s mouths... _the taste of your kiss..._ that kiss the first of many before finally, weeks later, they’d ended up in Jack’s tiny bunk and he’d undressed Ianto slowly, relishing the removal of every layer until their naked bodies lay entwined...

He’d hesitated... _the way you whisper in the dark..._ until the young man had captured his lips fiercely, breaking away from the kiss to whisper throatily “...make love to me Jack...” That first time he’d been so scared that Ianto would change his mind, that somehow he’d misread the signals...until a low chuckle and another need-laden whisper had told him to stop thinking and get kissing...and they’d lost themselves in each other as he showed Ianto the ultimate pleasure and they’d exploded in unison, slumping in a tangled, sweaty heap, his face buried in the young man’s neck... _your hair all around me..._ his senses filled with everything _Ianto...Baby you surround me..._

He held his breath as Ianto mumbled in his sleep, turning in the tiny space until he was curled up in Jack’s arms, his Captain spooning around him, one arm draped possessively around his waist... _you touch every place in my heart..._ Unexpected tears sprang into his eyes as he relived the first time Ianto had made love to him, every touch, every kiss...every gasp of pleasure... _Oh, it feels like the first time, every time..._ Now he couldn’t get enough of this young man, drowning in the unspoken love that blazed from his eyes... _I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes..._

After all this time with insurmountable barricades around his emotions, this quiet and unassuming young Welshman had ducked under the wire to effectively melt away his defences and settle himself firmly in his heart... _I don’t know how you do what you do...I’m so in love with you..._

His arm tightened around Ianto’s waist as he relived all those close encounters, all those near misses, Weevil attacks, alien encounters gone wrong, _Hart..._ and he shuddered as each one underlined just how precious this young man had become...

“Stop thinking and go to sleep..!” Ianto’s sleepy murmur cut into his midnight musings and he nuzzled closer, kissing pale Welsh skin lightly as Ianto’s fingers entwined with his to squeeze lovingly before settling his hand on Jack’s thigh as he pressed back closer still... _it just keeps getting better..._

Closing his eyes again, Jack relaxed against Ianto’s warm body, a tiny smile curving the young man’s lips at the faintly whispered “I love you...” pressed into his skin... _I wanna spend the rest of my life_ w _ith you by my side..._

As Jack finally slid into sleep he missed Ianto’s answering declaration of love... _forever and ever..._

Two men slept, their world temporarily at peace... _every little thing that you do..._ Tomorrow rift alerts, alien threats and general madness would take over, but for tonight... _Baby I’m amazed by you..._

End

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
